


Get It While It's Hot

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline tries to serve the gang Christmas dinner.  Fortunately, Michael's got a creative solution to their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It While It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking and Evil_Little_Dog!

"All right," Madeline declared, putting a dish of congealed cranberry sauce on the table, "eat up while it's still warm."

Sam stared at the pile of what was allegedly ham before him. "Did you put green food color in this, Mad?" he choked out.

"No, glaced cherries," she smiled indulgently at her son. "They're Michael's favorites."

Fiona gulped. "Pass me the mashed potatoes, please."

Maddie glared as she reached for the indicated chafing dish. "That's the stuffing."

Fiona shot Michael a look. He gave her a calm, confident look in return. Shrugging, she reached for the dish Madeline held out.

Two seconds later, the turkey imploded with a tiny pop that could have only emanated from a minuscule dot of C4 being placed beneath its breastbone. Maddie let out a cry of horror as Fiona reached to comforted her, Sam buried his laughter in the lip of his beer bottle and Michael rushed off to call the nearest pizza joint.


End file.
